tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Time with Cutix
http://ask-cutixpony.tumblr.com/ Adventure Time with Cutix & Bubblegum (formerly 'Ask Cutix!) is a tumblr blog that is based on Adventure Time (right after ' Ask the Adventure Ponies') with an MLP/Adventure Time fan character named Cutix, created by Princess Bubblegum in the fanfic version. Appearance Cutix appeared to be recolored Twilight Sparkle, with some noticeable difference. Her mane style is the same except that it's black and it usually have straighter line on the front (in comparison to Twilight's). The mane and tail has pink and hot pink highlights. The coat is purplish pink. Her eye model is similar to Twilight's but with hot pink eye color. Her cutie mark is also similar to Twilight's but without white sparkles and the cutie mark is a hot pink spark only. Just like Twilight, Cutix is an unicorn. In her enraged form, her look remained, but she gained glowy eyes with small irises. In Adventure Time, Cutix is a candy person (or 'Candy Unicorn). She appeared have the same shape as Princess Bubblegum, since they both in their humanoid shape and Princess Bubblegum created Cutix. Cutix has black hair with pink and hot pink highlights on the front. She has a horn with two colors (pink and hot pink). She has a top with sleeves and it's stripes are pink and hot pink and has a pink big, cloud-look alike skirt made of cotton candy. She appeared to wear pink boots, which shaped similar to Marceline's. She has a purplish pink skin. Her eyes are black (similar to most characters in Adventure Time.). In her new design, Cutix no longer look like Twilight, but her top eyelashes remained (her bottom lash disappears). She now resembles much of the cotton candy. Her mane became cotton candy much like Pinkie Pie's but with the highlights remaining. Her horn turned into the horn she had in Adventure Time. Her coat remained but her legs are added with pink and hot pink stripes to look like socks. Her cutie mark changed into a cotton candy with cone. Her enraged form also remained, but still with glowy eyes and small irises. Her new design in Adventure Time is similar to her new design in MLP: FiM, but with a top without sleeves and it's stripes are pink and hot pink and has a pink big, cloud-look alike skirt made of cotton candy and boots like Marceline's remained. Personaility In her normal form, Cutix is nice, cute, friendly, and loves to hug ponies. While being made of cotton candy, she actually hates being eaten like most of the candy people. Cutix, while in her enraged form, is angry all the time. Having hatred to the Adventure Time villains (and even MLP villains) especially the Ice King stealing princesses, she would beat him. Ability In her enraged form, Cutix is very powerful and can fight strong animals such as dragons, changelings and more monsters. She always have an ability called 'Enraged Hug' to hug more ponies. Other than that, she can use magic, but more powerful and other unicorns beside her. Trivia *In her first design, Cutix is the recolored Twilight Sparkle, but with different personaility. In her second design, her back mane changed into a wave alike. But due to still ponies thinking of her being Twilight, the creator design the third one so Cutix will not be mistaken for Twilight and the cotton candy. *While it is stated that Cutix came from other world, it is now revealed that she came from Candy Kingdom as a candy person (one of the candy people in Adventure Time, not really seen in the series because she's a fan character.) *As the blog had recently changed completely, Cutix now lives in Land of Ooo instead of Equestria. Category:Pony blog Category:Ask blog Category:Tumblr Category:Tumblrpony Category:OC Category:NSFW Category:Crossover Category:Unicorn Category:Alternate universe blog